My happy ending
by PurpleScythe
Summary: Suwa Hiroto is jealous about Naho and Kakeru, even after all "the" events. Now he must find his way to happiness just as himself in the future. Originally published as "O meu final feliz", in portuguese, I tried to translate my own story.
1. Introduction

Off: I originally wrote this story in Portuguese, but I'm trying to adapt it in English, because I saw lots of people that viewed it were from other countries.

* * *

April 23 ended with no fatalities. When I remember that time until today makes a strange energy go through my spine. I wish I could communicate with myself from the future and ask if anything has changed for him, if everyone was happy that way, without Naho.

Our lives were spinning around Kakeru since the day we received letters from ourselves asking for help to avoid the regrets that they kept when they were unable to prevent the suicide of our newest friend. That "self" was married with Naho and raised a family. Our son, Kakeru, will never be born now. Of course, this was a very small sensation compared to the joy of being able to save my friend.

But time passed. In the first weeks after the date of the letters, it was like we have won a Championship. We used to spend all the time together and we were sure we'd be eternally happy. We were indeed.

School seemed to have lessened the pressure over us and so did those high school little problems that affected us.

All of us, without exception, were straining to move together, to laugh and constant support each other. However, this euphoria was rising constant doubt: without the letters, there was no predicting about what would go wrong in our lives.

Naho was very shy and sometimes didn't know what to do as Kakeru's girlfriend. Still, she always struggled and tried to base her action on the advice of her older "self".

Azusa came to admit that she missed the letters, because she would like to know about her love life. Apparently, she thought Hagita-san could be with her ten years later and began to treat him with more affection (if the swearing jokes could be described that way).

Hagita was the only one who said the truth: "Looks like we're a little lost without the letters. Don't forget that we used to survive without them ... "

His statement was an object of jokes, but I could see the expression of surprise in each other's faces at that moment. I knew that in fact the entire group thought the same thing: "and now?"

I just couldn't be more aware than Chino. She gave me a sharp gaze and continued doing that until I turned the face trying to disguise my feelings while asking for a milkshake. Even so, I felt her gaze on me and then I realized that part of me that wasn't feeling like a fairy tale character as the rest of the group. I felt a strange weight in my chest. How could I feel unhappy now that I have completed all the steps to avoid a tragedy and the misery of the girl I love?

Deep down, I knew I wasn't as mature as the man ten years ahead. After we saved Kakeru, I told him it was okay if he asked me for advice about Naho. It was an extremely dumb idea, because little by little I started to get details about their relationship and that made me feel jealous.

Yes. I'm an asshole. But I couldn't help myself. I could smile back, truly support them, cheer for the couple and leave them alone, but I also knew that part of me that gets upset about this and I'm not being entirely truthful.

When we had the letters, I felt as if my own mind talked to me and gave me all the support I needed. I was sure I would be happy ten years in the future if I followed the steps in the letter… I even had already judged it was the best for us all. But now it was over. No letters, no advice. I was left with the certainty that I should support Naho and Kakeru to avoid another fateful day, to avoid regrets...

Gradually, the jealousy was regressing. I was trying to be separated from them, but I was still connected as an older brother. As much as I smiled and wanted to convince myself that I was happy for real, Chino always cast one of those looks as if she could read me completely. In those moments my smile disappeared and I realized how much it was affecting me.

"Why isn't their happiness filling my heart?", I thought.

I felt very guilty because during our missions, I truly was committed and happy just to see him alive and see her smiling. The more the days passed and Kakeru looked like he was overcoming depression, more I seemed selfish, as if my mind again allowed me to be jealous of a friend who is no longer at risk. It is difficult to write until today, but there was a moment in which everything became decisive.


	2. First Kiss

off: translation is hard. But I think at least you can get the main idea. :0

* * *

Kakeru kept being shy. That never changed and I also think that if it was different she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. It was funny how, even after they were dating, they were both in endless silences during lunch, in which they chose to be alone as a couple.

Once, Chino, Azusa and me (because Hagita said it was none of his business and left) were hidden behind the door to the terrace, listening to their conversation. We were very worried when we noticed that no sound came out from the inside. Azusa was quick to spy on and couldn't hold back the laughter when she discovered that they were even avoiding eye contact, while Naho was paralyzed holding her orange juice. They just woke up from their trance because they heard our attempts to close Azu's mouth.

Later on, Naho was in a corner explaining what happened to them and I stayed next to Kakeru. The girls were laughing out loud and Naho covered her face, begging them to low their voices. I found the situation especially cute, but I noticed a melancholic shadow in Kakeru's eyes. It made me scared. No letter mentioned about it. I had to help him as soon as possible.

— What happened? - I asked him directly, with a serious voice.

— Sorry ...- he smiled resignedly and sighed. - It's just ... haven't changed much since then, isn't it? I don't think I'm a good boyfriend – he completed with difficulty, without looking at me.

My smile disappeared and I only managed to capture Naho's crystal happiness. How come he couldn't see the obvious? She smiled much more often now. I sighed and I lightly punched his shoulder. Kakeru lifted his face, confused.

— You can count on me - I said, thinking he'd understand. I haven't had a consistent reaction, so I knew that I couldn't give up. Then the girls came back to us and, in the end, we ended up spending the rest of our lunch together.

After that, nothing changed. In fact, we began to realize that their relationship was extremely slow and, without the aid of the letters, Naho couldn't take any more incisive and courageous decisions. Kakeru just seemed to try his best not to let himself get lost in depression, so he smiled more and sometimes simply needed to stay quiet.

— Boring. It's been over a month and they continue to walk away from each other - Azusa was pouting.

We were sitting on a bench, protected behind a bush and trying to see the couple.

— I don't understand why you thought it would be different - complained Hagita, that was embarrassed to be in that spy role.

— Now without the letters we don't know what's going on ...- commented Chino -Is more difficult to help.

— Can you imagine they haven't even kissed? Soon, even Hagita will confess to me while they will remain the same.

— I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU – he shouted at Azusa, with his face very red, almost dropping the glasses from his face. His hand was shaking.

— Hahahaha. Who said anything about kissing? - she laughed, entertained by that childish reaction.

Chino took advantage of their distraction and mysteriously looked at me. I avoided eye contact.

— He'd hear your advice - that's what she said, but then seemed sorry, because my reaction was a disagreement with my mouth and a rabid look that I couldn't control.

What was she thinking? I've done my part. I was already rooting for them and gave them my full support. Now besides all that she wanted me to become a cupid? That's what happened in my mind and a current of adrenaline took over my chest. I was being selfish. I avoided staring at Chino, but she remained unmoved.

— Huh? Hey. It is a good idea - Azusa took the thumb to her mouth, thoughtful. -You are good friends with Kakeru, aren't you, Suwa? You could talk to him, couldn't you!?

— I think he's closer to Hagita – I lied, but I wish that was true. Chino really seemed to regret giving that suggestion, becauseshe looked away, watching the conversation stream.

— I am indeed a better friend – confirmed Hagita.

— And did he tell you how is their relationship going? -Azusa gushed, leaning the body.

— ... - Hagita hesitated, fixing his glasses and then spoke with his serious tone of voice -Neither of them can take initiative. He almost kissed her cheek again after our bet at the festival.

— And then, what did you tell him? - Azusa almost interrupted his sentence, excited. I couldn't see the point of that conversation, then crossed my arms.

— Nothing. I told him to take his time.

— What? - the blonde girl yelled, outraged - What do you mean, Hagita? Oh, you are so heartless! He needed an incentive, a man talk, you know? Hey, Suwa could help him during practice. He is manlier than you – she stuck her tongue out to Hagita, who blushed and mumbled something. - So, what do you think?

This time, Chino followed everyone's gaze and suddenly I was mentally surrounded.

— I do not quite understand what you want me to do ... – I scratched the back of my head-it's kind of weird to have this kind of conversation, because I'm not his father and sometimes I-

— THAT'S IT! His mother divorced his father very early, so he never had a chance to have a conversation man-to-man. -Azusa covered her face - Maybe he's feeling very frustrated.

I didn't know if it was real or just a show to convince me, but somehow the way what Azusa said it touched me a little. I wouldn't like to talk about anything like that with my mom and maybe he needed some "bro-backup". I sighed.

— Yes, I think you are right. I'll talk to him.

— This! – celebrated Azusa. Hagita asked her to control herself, while Chiho looked me in the eyes with that dark gaze and then she swerved, to me it seemed like an apology.

— This afternoon I'm going to talk to him - I promised and then I said directly to Chino, although the other two hadn't noticed - It's okay - I smiled and got back her mature smile.

So, the time has come where we were taking a break from soccer. I wasn't thinking about that conversation while running and kicking the ball away. I think I have transferred all my frustration in the match. That day I received a lot of compliments from members of the Club.

— You were more energetic today - Kakeru smiled while I was drinking water. Normally I would ask what kind of compliment was "energetic" for a soccer player, but in this case, I knew he was just trying to compliment me in some way.

— Thanks.

He put his stuff in his Adidas backpack in silence and was prepared to leave.

— Ah, man, wait. Um ... Do you want to talk? - I felt that question was very weird for a colleague.

Kakeru looked at me, seriously, with an expression so normal that I felt like a freak, but, to my surprise, he said with a smile: - Alright.

Was he really trying to start a conversation? I asked him to wait a little for me to get changed, and soon we were walking home.

— Naho isn't waiting for you today? – I thought it was a little odd.

— No. Today she said she was going out with the girls - he responded with a mixture of joy and sadness. I realized it was a plan since the beginning.

— I see…

We stayed silent until we crossed the gate. It was ridiculous and understood how probably Naho felt thrilled by his side. Not knowing what to say during that awkward silence. Of course that our reasons were slightly different.

— Are you ok? – I finally started to speak. I decided to make it sound like a casual conversation. He was looking at me a bit confused, but that pissed me off a little: I could see he was feeling guilty for talking about Naho with me. - Look, don't worry. This is not difficult for me at all. – I forcibly laughed - She dumped me, remember? It's all right. She's your girl. - My throat hurt when I said that, but luckily he didn't seem to notice.

— I know you guys worked very hard to support us so I doubt I should talk to you about it.

— It is because we tried hard to support you that you must tell me. – I said firmly. At least that was true. I had a duty to my future "I" and that "I" didn't want to lose either of them.

— I thought you were going to say that – he smiled. - It's just that I don't want to sound unfair. I mean, after all, I feel that the reason we are dating is because you guys tried everything to avoid my…

"Suicide" was the end of that sentence.

— Are you kidding? Of course not! I mean ... we always knew she liked you. I also knew. Besides, this was a wise advice of our versions in the future. You are the one she truly loves!

"Even if she marries me in the future", I thought and the truth hit my chest. I stopped talking. I was sad to conclude that. Does my future me knows that Naho only has eyes for Kakeru even after his death? Otherwise, I wouldn't have sent letters of repentance, the biggest of all was not to have allowed the two to get together.

Kakeru seemed surprised, then just smiled and continued walking.

— You're not going to say anything? - I asked somewhat annoyed, but in a lower voice. That attitude made me angry sometimes, but then I remembered that he was facing depression and I didn't know how he really felt inside.

— Thanks – he said, and that was sufficient.

A long silence accompanied us until it was time to say goodbye. Kakeru stopped and looked at me and, as I didn't move, he managed to gather courage and finally told me:

— I don't know what to do. I'm sorry. – he seemed worried. I didn't get it. -Naho and I. I don't think I know ... how to be a good boyfriend. I mean ... If I'm doing it right.

— What? But it's not like there is a boyfriend manual or something – I said. That conversation was really kind of embarrassing. I wondered if ten years from now I could talk about relationships with my son.

— I know ...- he sighed - Hagita told me the same thing.

— Is the truth, man. You have to do what you feel like, but at the same time you must think about what will make her happy too. -Accidentally ended up imagining what I would do if I were Naho's boyfriend. I could imagine holding hands with her and our picture together appeared in my mind.

— It turns out that I'm not doing anything that would make us happy – he looked away. His face was slightly red, although he tried to maintain his pose.

— What do you mean? - I was serious. Even though it was impossible that he was an abusive boyfriend, I wanted to shake him until he told me the truth.

— I really wanted to... and it would make me happy ... and I think she also wants to...-Kakeru tried to explain his feelings and I gave him time. - I wish I could touch her lips.

Dear my "Ten years ago self", would you be prepared to hear that? So cheesy, but yet… My whole body was frozen, but my face was very hot. I mumbled something. What the hell! I wanted to look cool, but ...

Kakeru laughed.

— Sorry. That was very weird, wasn't it?

I coughed, choking on my shame, and immediately agreed.

— Thank you. I was feeling weak thinking that "kissing" was something difficult only for me. But now I see it makes you embarrassed as well – he honestly admited.

— What? No! It's not that big deal. It's natural. It will end up happening. I just thought that "touch her lips" was an odd expression, that's all - I tried to explain, but the advantage of having a friend like him is that you don't have to act cool all the time or fight for your pride.

Naruse Kakeru is always modest and would never compete with me over something so insignificant as a first kiss. - What do you want me to do now? – I asked by accident. In fact, there was nothing to do, but he seemed very confident now.

— I was thinking of creating a situation. I wanted it to be special.

— Um. – I couldn't help, but imagine how I would try to kiss Naho and how it happened In that parallel world. In my imagination, there were falling cherry blossoms in her jacket, then I would gently grab her by the shoulder, comforting her before kissing her soft lips.

— Suwa?

— Yes? - I woke up suddenly, my face all red. I couldn't admit I was daydreaming about my friend's girlfriend. - Oh. The cinema. Invite her to the movies! – I said without thinking. I was still imagining Naho in my parallel world. Kakeru smiled.

— So you think that a cliché would work, huh?

— Of course. Take her to the movies. - showed the thumb. – Nothing can go wrong.

— Thanks, Suwa - he smiled. I didn't say anything else. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Deep down, I knew that after their first kiss, there was no turning back. My future with Naho would never happen and I didn't know if I could ever be truly happy that way.


	3. Egotist

The day before Naho and Kakeru's appointment, they seemed very happy and especially ashamed. The whole group was proud that the plan had worked and I laughed along with them. That part of me was happy. Before we left, however, Takako was between me and the door and invaded me with those deep eyes. It was as if she could read my mind and see through everything I've felt just to be able to give that advice, as if she knew I kept awake in the midnight helping Kakeru send the best message to Naho. I smiled back at her, knowing there was nothing different that I could have done. Her look hasn't changed. Instead, her hand landed on my shoulder in a friendly pat.

\- Well done – she smiled, then reached Azusa outside.

It was so fast that I couldn't even react properly. I looked down, letting out a sigh. I needed to hear that. Because helping them wasn't a natural attitude.

Azu,Taka and Naho were talking, and perhaps influenced by Chino, Naho turned her face and looked at me, catching me with a lost gaze in their direction. Then she gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen directed to me. She seemed to be thankful from the bottom of her heart.

I couldn't avoid a light smile, although my eyes were still tired. I went back to the classroom.

The rest of the day was awful and I went straight home, avoiding talking to people beyond the socially necessary.

Their meeting happened in the weekend and, as much as my friends wanted to meet to talk nonsense, I pretended I ate too much, said I felt sick. Of course, Azu and Taka realized just in time. I was the same when I wanted to avoid my confession to her on New Year's Eve. But this time nothing would make me leave home. It was just a stupid output and I had a lot to do.

I put my headphones and I was laying on the bed, sprawling myself out, in the safety of my room. I don't remember how long I was just lazing around, but ignored calls from Chino and finally they decided to leave me alone. When I was looking at the ceiling of, rambling with the music, I didn't think of "her". I swear. I was just focused on music and I thought I had surpassed already half of the day, when in fact only 1 hour had passed. I decided to start writing a letter. That's not what I'm writing to you right now, I couldn't be so sincere in writing back then. And if anyone found this nonsense and showed it to my friends? It ended up pissing me off and I smashed the letter. I also gave up listening to music and I decided to reread the letters of Suwa from the future. In the middle of them was the damn picture.

"At the time, I didn't have enough maturity to cheer for them", I would write ten years later.

Disturbing mature.

You say that, but never told me how would you be able to look at this picture after she's not your wife anymore...

Dude ... sorry, dude ...

I felt my hands shaking as I looked the lost future in my hands. It happened just the way my future self planned, but it hurt too much to have that "gift" from my alternate future in my hands. The price to have her all by myself was too high and knowing that It meant choosing between the life of a friend and the love of my life made me miserable. At that moment I started to cry from cracked teeth.

\- Why don't you send me a letter now saying when it's my turn? – I growled to the picture and launched the letters toward the bed. I roughly rubbed my face, because I didn't want to cry like a fool. I clenched my fist and punched my closet door. I could hear my mother in the room asking if everything was OK. I confirmed. But of course I wasn't.

I hated every second to have that angst stored in my heart. That feeling I couldn't demonstrate during the whole period in which I was following the letters advices. I felt so selfish and horrible. I suddenly sat on the floor. That room pressure was killing me. I should have hanged out with my friends. All my friends… but two of them.

-Argh! – I yelled to ward off that thought and picked up the phone. Maybe it had any good news?

The staff of the Soccer Club was gathering in the City Centre for a night out. What's the problem? It would be a good idea. I agreed to go.

There was also a message from Chino.

"Aren't you coming?"

Three calls and 1 hour and a half later it was only natural that I wouldn't. But I wanted to respond anyway.

"Nope. Sorry "

I sent it without remorse. I couldn't hang out with them. The main subject would be Azu excited regarding the couple of the year and making me feel a jealous jerk, while I had to act with a mature expression, pretending to be an understanding person. Not today. I deserved a break. I changed my clothes and decided to walk around, aimlessly, just listening to music. I was hoping not to find people I knew, but at least I could avoid where the three of them used to go out.

I chose a bridge where I could observe the view and still see people passing to pretend I was part of the world. Everything seemed pretty quiet and there was only the sound of the wind.

Then I noticed something. One girl in particular caught my attention. She looked around, waiting for someone to show up and at the slightest shadow appearance, she got all excited, then stared at the floor, grabbing her cellphone. She did it three times, and in about 1 hour that she was standing there, she decided to find a bench, sighing. I was probably acting like a true psychopath because when I less realized she was looking at me regarded with suspicion, although she was still shy.

I wondered what would happen if Kakeru got afraid of showing up or something happened to cancel their meeting. Naho would be waiting all alone like that girl and probably would cry too. I could go to the movies and make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Why am I thinking about this? Not going to happen, no way. "

It was unfair to Naruse. He was improving gradually, he wouldn't hurt her. I sighed disappointed. Damn. I'd hate to twist against a friend.

Suddenly, I saw the girl shaking. Her hair was braided in the back and it was clear she had been struggling to get ready for a date in that beautiful dress. I wanted to be her friend to try to say something, but didn't know what had happened. She might have been turned down. Well, at least she wasn't crying. Still, a wicked part of me would like to know who else in the world had a bad love life.

"Now she will leave," I concluded, but all the girl did was sit down and take out of her bunny purse a sweet bean bread to eat.

I was watching curiously and she lifted her face to face me in disapproval for a few seconds before continuing to eat. Suddenly I wondered if she was imagining that I also was rejected. It cut my sympathy about her, because it was kind of true.

We stayed silent even when a couple next to us called each other and left the street walking side by side. When her bread was over, all of a sudden she started to cry. I was frightened to see that because I remembered immediately of Naho. I got up and looked around. There was no one there to help. Without making the slightest idea what to say to a crying girl that I didn't even know, I approached her. She ashamedly ceased the tears, visibly humiliated because I was there.

-Hey. Cheer up...

Her eyes met mine.

-Why? - She asked simply. - You don't know me.

-You're right, I just ...

\- You were also left here waiting for someone, weren't you? - After all, she wasn't making fun of me. Her tone was sympathetic. What she said wasn't true, but I thought it was cruel to deny it.

\- Well ...- I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. It wasn't completely a lie, though.

\- It hurts, huh? - She said with a little smile on her lips.

\- ... Yup. - It definitely wasn't a lie.

\- It can't be helped.

I agreed with my head. The girl was starting to put me down.

\- Thank you – she said, getting up and taking their belongings. With no presentations and just a polite greeting, we parted and I realized my situation was lot less painful than hers.

I decided to get out of that place and went for a walk at the City Center. I called Chino and arrived late.

\- Awful! You're so late! Now I already ate everything - Azusa complained as soon as I sat down.

\- Sorry – I smile and was too obvious. Chino and Hagita looked at me seriously, wondering what had happened, but I just kept acting.

\- We were wondering here how will end up their first real date. Do you think by this time they've already kissed? - Azusa widely smiled, all excited, and I just looked out the window, despondent. I was tired of that sort of thing.

-Azu. When you and Hagita will go out together? -Chino provoked them.

I felt revenged. I looked at Taka, somehow gratefully. Hagita Saku was flushed and seemed irritated to have been involved all of a sudden. However, it took seconds longer than usual for Azu to respond, she was also blushing.

\- A-ah! But he's the one who must get his act together and ask me out. He must be shy because I'm such an amazing woman. Am I wrong? – she laughed at last.

-Never! Taka, why did you do this to me? - grunted him to Chino, who smiled quietly.

Soon the waitress came to offer me something to eat and the "Kakeru x Naho" matter was finally dispersed. I was very grateful for not having to talk about the couple. So much that I began to talk normally until my phone vibrated. It was already getting dark and the soccer club wanted to see me. Everyone became curious.

\- The soccer guys. They've invited me to karaoke.

\- Oh! Looks like someone has new friends - Azu quipped. All of us had other small contact centers, so it wasn't big deal.

\- I said I was going to meet them. Now it's getting kind of late. I must go. Sorry ...

-Oh, what a shame!

\- Go. I would too if I had another option - said Hagita facing Azusa.

We laughed and I walked away feeling the heavy look of Chino behind me. I wasn't so enthusiastic about it, but I needed to go back to my happy self. I hated to keep those childish feelings about my friends, especially Naho and Kakeru. It was very unfair.

The sky was already dark, a perfect day to karaoke. The neighborhood was filled with beautiful lights. Everything fun in the city happened there. Movies, karaoke, great restaurants… My cell phone vibrated, it was a message from a member of the Club saying they were already there. I walked without paying a lot of attention, hoping that my day would become better.

Then I saw it.

Protected by dim lighting and hidden from the crowd. His lips pressed against hers. His hands still held her by the shoulders, probably in a previous clumsy attitude, and her face was bright red.

I was pretty sure it was them, or maybe it was my mind playing a trick on me. It made no difference if they were another flustered couple or Naho and Kakeru. It was sufficient to replay and imagine that scene over and over in my head and, inevitably, the image of Naho older carrying my child was fading away.

I felt a pinch in the chest. I turned the corner completely absent minded and checked the karaoke's address even though I already knew it. I stopped staring at the sign.

\- Oh! Senpai - a familiar voice called me. It was one of the players of the Club – We arrived at the same time. Let's have some fun together!

\- …Right.

I mechanically followed him, with a smile that any of them could identify as fake. The room was full when I walked in. They celebrated my arrival. Some girls from our school were there too. I sat in the padded seats on the left side. I ended up next to a girl who wore her hair up on top of the head. She said something polite and the guys offered me something to drink. I accepted and smiled. My thoughts were kilometers away.

The guys from the Club presented the girl next to me: Amemori Shiori. "A traitor", they laughed. Because she was at Cheerleading Club and had already participated in a choreography for a rival team in another school. She smiled awkwardly. I noticed that she was beautiful, but my reactions were too slow, even for that.

Between a song and another, I began to get back to normal. Focusing on the present and my soccer club friends I could truly smile again.

-Hey, Suwa. You're a friend of Naruse. Do you know why he's not here?

I sighed. Kakeru's name would be mentioned anywhere? Part of me was happy because he had friends, but the other one just wanted a break.

\- He had a date - I responded, a little stiff and I heard the excited comments popping in the room.

-Oh ... it's true. Takamiya-san, huh?

-Well, why didn't he bring her here?

\- Yeah, why?

\- She was so shy, I don't know how come she ...-one of the girls explained in a corner of the room.

I started to think about the reasons that made me invite Kakeru to be part of the team. I thought about the letters and the first day we went out together, as a group. And if we could never be together as friends anymore? My future would change so much that I couldn't even be friends with them in ten years? I wondered how (and when) I'd become as mature as my future "self" wished to.

\- It's your turn to sing, Suwa. – a guy yelled . Apparently I was lost in thoughts for a while. Everyone looked anxious at me.

\- Me? I don't sing ...- I answered awkwardly, because I was in a bad mood. Immediately the girl called "Amemori", gazed at her own lap, suddenly looking disappointed. The last thing I wanted was to make someone feel as terrible as myself. - Not alone.

I felt the air of surprise in the room followed by laughter. I said it on impulse, just because I couldn't stop thinking about Naho and even smiling was a difficult task. Amemori-san got up, slammed her hand on her skirt and bowed slightly.

\- Please, let me join you, senpai – she kindly smiled, her wide eyes were obviously excited. I gave a sincere smile back. It wasn't a bad feeling to be stared at like that.

I ran away from my emotional problems again just like that. My mind floated between Naho, my heart concerns and that room. I wasn't paying attention to anything I was doing, but that made me feel good. It was a great distraction. I could fake happiness as much as I wanted without anyone noticing, something that was really impossible to do while accompanied by Azusa, Takako and Hagi. None of those "sports friends" realized how much I was suffering. It was a great sensation.

Off: Thank you for your support. :)


End file.
